Fully depleted field effect transistors (FETs) with a thin body channel, such as extremely thin silicon-on-insulator (ETSOI) and finFET devices, are now being used due to their superior device characteristics. In addition to FETs, most integrated circuits also require on-chip capacitors, such as decoupling capacitors. However, capacitors formed by conventional complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) fabrication processes along with thin body FETs suffer from high resistance due to the high resistance of the thin body.